


Trust Goes Both Ways

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Leonard Snart Lives, Trust Issues, foxfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: After Leonard's return to the team, Sara decides to address the trust issue between him and Amaya.





	Trust Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michaelsc0fields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsc0fields/gifts).



> saralxnces said: cc + “There’s been some real friction in our friend group lately. I suggest an orgy to save our friendships.”
> 
> Took me almost a year to fill this and I feel bad about that. Probably not the expected result, but I hope it is enjoyable!

Leonard’s return to the Legends would have been a lot smoother had his past self never been a part of the Legion of Doom. The Oculus explosion had restored his wiped memories of the stint with Thawne, Darhk, and Merlyn, so he knew what he had done and understood why Nate and Amaya didn’t trust him. Most of the others on the team were still keeping him at an arm’s length. Mick and Sara, however, had accepted him much more quicker after his return.

The tension seemed highest between Leonard and Amaya. Mick had privately revealed that his aberration self had told him that Leonard killed killed the aberration version of Amaya in an alternate reality created by the Legion. Perhaps some part of Amaya knew of that and it added to her already present distrust of him based on how she knew him from encounters with the Legion and his history. Leonard didn’t really seem keen on trying to change her mind about him either. It had lead to difficulties during missions and downtime on the Waverider, and Sara had finally had it.

“We need to address this,” she told Leonard one night as he went over plans for an undercover op with her.

“Yes,” he muttered. “There’s been some real friction in our friend group lately. I suggest an orgy to save our friendships.”

He was deflecting, but Sara wouldn’t back down. She crossed her arms. “I’m serious, Len. This thing between you and Amaya keeps getting worse.”

“It’s simple. She hates me for things I did with the Legion of Idiots. If I was in her place, I’d hate me too.”

“Because she doesn’t know you like the rest of us do,” Sara countered. “I don’t know what they told you or did to you to get you in the Legion, but the man who was with them is not the same as the man sitting beside me. He wasn’t the man I care about, at least not yet.”

Leonard sighed. “So what do you suggest I do?”

“Trust her,” Sara replied. “Look, you don’t have to be friends. Just have her back when we’re all out in the field. I don’t want to lose someone because you two are having a grudge match.”

He nodded slowly. “Fine. That won’t help with her trusting me though.”

“Mick’s talking to her about it now,” Sara told him, a smug smirk on her face. “She trusts him, so I figure he’s the best person to talk to her about you.”

“Mick, huh?”

Sara looked over to see him raising his eyebrows. “What?”

“He and Amaya seem...” he paused. “Close.”

She smirked. “You think there’s something there?”

“Possibly.”

Sara turned back to their plan. “Never thought you’d be a romantic.”

“I pride myself in not being what people expect,” he shrugged, studying the blueprint of a government building. “Which is what we all have to be for this heist to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
